This is a Big Bad World
by AngelsAshes
Summary: Major character's death... not so regular pairings... two ocs... Kind of AU and centered on Mione, Draco and Harry... Maybe Ginny later. Can't really say where this is going...


So... I started a new story... I don't own anything besides the plot and two OCs (Anna Hell and Michelle Walker)... These story is kind of a AU because I didn't read the sixth book yet. And the reason I begin to write this one was it because a friend of mine asked me to. So there... Hope you like it!

Prologue

"We were all happy. It was a big day for all of us. But for me it was a bittersweet day.

I looked at my best friends smiling at each other like goofs and I just couldn't avoid being sad. They were just glowing from pure happiness because that day was the one that meant all their efforts, fights, worries… everything. They were graduating and nothing could destroy this for them.

I looked at Neville and thought how much he had changed in this couple of years. Now he stood tall, strong and confident fixing his robe while talking to Sisma. Indeed, very different from the insecure boy that got into Hogwarts and was always loosing his frog.

A little far from Neville, Draco Molfoy was standing, alone, in a dark corner. His blond hair was a little messy and his posture more relaxed. He too changed a lot, but I couldn't say if it was for the best or worst.Some believed he was my enemy but they knew nothing of it. After everything I did I learned to see the old him just as a spoiled kid seeking out attention and giving a cold front. The new Draco is now more privet, more dark. These days he was always alone but that didn't mean that he was less dangerous than before… if not more.

'_Hey, Harry, let's go!_' Ron said to me while tugging Mione's robes to follow him. But before I went to the great hall with my two best friends I took a very good look at myself through the window's reflex.

There looking at me was a raven dark haired boy with a scar on his forehead and a heavy weight in his bright green eyes. In that moment I noticed that I would never be the boy I was once before. Life had changed me and I didn't know if I was ready to face this cruel reality of who I turned into.

We went to the great hall where the tables were replaced by a huge number of chairs that were facing the teacher's table where the staff was waiting for the ceremony to begin. Our sitting place was at the back of the room, behind the parents chairs.

Alvus Dumbledore started his speech to the parents, some with magical cameras, others fighting against tears and a few sleeping… I was paying attention to the speech till my eyes fell on McGonagall's empty seat and at the Weasley family who was missing a son.

My house teacher and Percy Weasley died at the last battle against Voldermort and the void they left behind was still there. Suddenly my thoughts were broken by Dumbledore's voice calling the names to get their diploma.

"_Abbot, Lindsey_"

The number of students with diplomas increased and after Mione's blush, Ron's stumble and Dumbledore's _'Thank you for saving the world…' _yada, yada, yada directed to me… the ceremony ended and we leaved school to party."

"I' can't believe it! I won a scholarship to work at Hogwarts, that's just so… incredible! I hope Ron doesn't mind because I'm going to accept it he liking it or not.

Ron and I have been dating since last year and I couldn't be happier. But I still wanted to keep this a secret to everyone, even Harry. I don't know… maybe I'm afraid someone will jinx it or I'm just being paranoid. But when I feel someone stare at me and I look up seeing Molfoy with his gray eyes set on me I can't prevent the feeling of wanting to hide it.

He was at the bar, probably drinking something with a lot of alcohol that didn't seem to affect him in the slightest. Damn! Why was he so handsome? I could hate him with every fiber of my being but I wasn't blind… I knew how great he looked with his blond (stylish) messy hair, gray big cold eyes, light muscular body and tall height and I hated him for it. We continued to stare at each other until Ron came to me and asked for a dance, breaking our eye contact.

The party was being held in Grimald Place. Harry now owned the place and what better way of celebrating leaving the Dursleys than a prom party? So that's why the three floors house was packet with Hogwarts students and their guests.

The creepy style of the house only helped with the atmosphere. Everywhere I looked there were couples making out, people getting drunk and groups dancing on dark corners. The first floor had a band playing in the ballroom and the bar where Draco and I were having our staring match.

Sometimes I got myself thinking of how he could despise muggles the way he did. It was just too intense… like the rest of him. '_Stop with this Hermione! You can't think of him now. You are with your boyfriend, in a party and graduated. Draco Malfoy should be the last thing in your mind.' _But I just couldn't forget his eyes on me…"

The couple went to the dance floor where their friends were dancing and laughing all in a circle. Harry was just talking with Luna '_He never was one for dances…'_ Mione thought. The blond girl was using a strange coconut hat making the two of them seem one strange, but adorable sight. At their right, Ginny and Neville were dancing together and occasionally kissing and at their side the Weasley twins here having a blast making a fool of themselves '_As usual…'._

Ron and Mione joined them and soon enough all of them were joking with each other till Ginny and Luna went to get drinks to everybody. When the two came back Ginny spoke:

"_We should make a toast!"_ The red head peered at everyone before continuing _"Cause this could be the last time that we are all together."_

"_Ginny! Don't jinx it!"_ George said while tapping on the girls head.

"_I'm not! But it's true. Luna and I will still be staying at Hogwarts. You and Fred are going back to your store. Mione will go to Hogwarts to teach Transfiguration, but Harry will be out of town playing professional _Quidditch_. Ron will be working at the Ministry of Magic as a strategist and Neville will research healing plants for St. Mungus. Face it, guys, it will be very difficult for all of us to meet again"_ she eyed her friend's serious faces and noticed Ron and Mione holding hands. She smiled at the scene and went trough her little _speech "So we should enjoy it! A toast?"_ She lifted her glass and her friends soon followed.

"_So, Harry, when are you going to ask Luna out?"_ Fred asked while Harry choked in his drink.

"_Why? Don't you like staying in here?"_ Luna asked clueless about the boys' meaning of "out".

While Harry tried to change the subject and keep his red face unnoticed someone pushed Mione making her drop her drink on herself. She turned around and saw Draco walking always but he didn't get too far because Ron ran and stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

"_You should look more carefully, Molfoy, apologize to Mione, now!"_

"_The mud blood? Ha! No way, Weaslay."_

"_You are not leaving this place till you apologize to her!"_ Ron yelled, his face red with anger.

"_Or?"_ Draco said while towering Ron _"The mud blood's lover is going to beat me?"_

When Draco said this, Ron's blush went to his ears in embarrassment. The blonde looked at his ears and then turned his gaze to Hermione who was also fighting her blush. Finally he understood what was happening and commented:

"_Wow… You really are the mud blood's lover, aren't you? And I thought you couldn't get any lower…" _strangely he said that looking at Hermione

"_Stop with that, Molfoy, you don't know what you are talking about."_ Harry ordered while holding Ron back. But Draco still looking at Hermione saw her expression of guilt from what Harry had said.

"_I think, Potter, that it's you that doesn't know a thing about what is happening. It's obvious that the two were screwing right under your nose, poor Potter, now it seems that you are the only one graduating as a virgin!"_ But Draco wasn't able to laugh much because Ron and Harry were already jumping to kill him. At the last second Hermione interfered:

"_Stop! He isn't worth the trouble, guys."_ Her eyes turned to Harry _"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but we were kind of enjoying the secret for a while." _Then her eyes went to her boyfriend's _"And Ron, you shouldn't have done this scene. It was just a drink…"_ finally she stared at Draco with pity _"And both of you two know that he is only trying to cause this mess to pretend that he is superior and that he is not as alone as he feels. So let him go, maybe one day he will understand how really sad of a person he is."_

And with this the two boys freed Draco who looked with hate at everyone and leaved with his head high as if nothing had occurred.

Harry was fixing his luggage for the trip when Mione and Rony appeared in his living room calling for him. He yelled for them to come at the kitchen and when they entered, the couple gave Harry a group hug.

"_I can't believe you are really going… We are going to miss you."_ Mione said while fighting against her tears. Ron hugger his girlfriend to give her support while looking at Harry with some guilt:

"_We are really sorry for not telling you sooner but you understand our need for some secret, right?"_

"_Dont worry, Ron. You two wanted to enjoy this without bringing attention to yourselves. I know this; the thing that bothered me was how Molfoy threw it to my face. But that's just the way he is."_ Harry smiled at the two and asked _"The others are coming or is just you two?"_

The couple exchanged glances before replying:

"_Just us. The twins are busy with work. Giny went to spend her vacations with Neville and Luna, well… She said that she and her dad were hunting mythical demons or something like that."_ Mione explained while watching Harry's expression for disappointment. But there was none and she blamed the world for making her friend feel the need to mask his emotions from them.

"_Harry, young lad, are you in this bloody old house?"_ the heavily accent of Hagrid's voice was heard on the hall.

"_In the kitchen!"_ the boy-who-leaved answered and soon enough he was caught in a big bear hug that was almost breaking his spine.

"_Let the boy breath, Hagrid." _a voice said coming from the kitchen's door.

"_Moody! Lupin! Tonks! You came!"_ Harry yelled after being dropped by Hagrid and looked at the group behind the Hogwart's Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

Each one of the group gave him a hug and told him a little about how their lives were going. But when all of them noticed that it was time, Lupin pulled Harry from the others and asked him in a low voice:

"_Are you sure, Harry, that this is what you really want?"_

"_What do you mean? Of course it is. _Quidditch_ is my life!"_

"_I know but, Harry, you have friends here, a great house and Alvus offered…"_

"_He told you to do this, right?" _Harry asked and Lupin faltered _"Tell him I ended my studies and I'm considered an adult now to the Magical World. If he still wants to protect me I am asking him to stop. I would like to live my life now."_

"_Harry, you're not living your life, you are running from it. Believe me, I know how it is. You suffered a great deal, you fought and you won an impossible battle, but it marked you and you want to run from it."_

"_So let me run!"_ Having said that Harry turned to the others for goodbyes. After that he transported leaving all of them looking at his empty space.

4 years later…

A young woman using a long black cloak walked to the commotion in front of her. Lots of wizards were casting spells and there was a rope of light floating three foots from the ground marking the reason everyone was there.

Soon she recognized Blaise Zabini reading a document and called him:

"_Zabini!"_ he looked up while she ran to him.

"_Ms Hell. Glad to see you here."_

"_Cut that out already! I'm not in the mood for your small talk. Explain to me why the Minister of Magic sends two Auros here for a simple murder? Especially when I don't do this kind of work?"_ Her bright eyes shone with annoyance.

"_I think you should take a look at this before I tell you anything."_ Zabini answered and guided her by the arm to the marked area.

"_Oh my God!"_ Her eyes got wide with the scene in front of her.

A bloodied star was draw on the ground and in each of the five points was an organ. The two kidneys were below, the liver on the right, the vocal cords on the left and finally the heart on top. In the middle of the star was the victim in fetal position covered in blood with only it's red hair visible.

"_Who is the victim?"_ Hell asked.

"_Ronald Weasley."_

_end_


End file.
